The subject invention is directed to a mounting device for supporting tubing, flexible piping, ductwork, cables or the like having different diameters. Generally, the device includes a mounting section and a support member which is shaped approximately like a stirrup and defines a slide-in zone for receiving a tube needing support. Approximately equidistant up the legs of the U-shaped support member there are positioned two dish-like elements, which, in the area of the slide-in zone, carry two opposing resilient fingers.
Mounting devices of this general type are known in the prior art. One, a so-called "Yoke-Clip" is shown in the West German Published Application No. 33 40 537 and is designed in such a manner that in the interior of the U-shaped member, there is arranged a dish-like frame. At the exterior side of the frame, vis-a-vis the interior side of the two legs, there are located shoulders which interact with teeth on the interior side of the legs to produce a locking arrangement. At the end of the frame, positioned in the interior of the U-shaped support member in the area of the slide-in zone, there are provided resilient arms. The entire arrangement is designed such that tubing with different diameters can be introduced into the interior of the frame via the slide-in zone. Following insertion, the resilient arms contact the tubing, and, moreover, there takes place a locking action between the shoulders and the teeth. The entire arrangement is expensive to construct and requires for fixation of tubing, two opposing locking arrangement. In addition, the ability of the arrangement to accept tubing, flexible piping, ductwork or cables with different diameters is relatively limited. Moreover, it is impossible to subsequently insert new tubing, flexible piping, ductwork or cables, without disengaging the locking arrangement at the opposing sides of the interior surface of the legs.
Also known in the prior art and shown in Austrian Patent No. 264,090 is a support device which is designed so that within the approximately U-shaped support area there are two arched surfaces which face each other. With this known construction, after a given tube diameter has been inserted, it is extremely difficult to subsequently introduce additional tubes into the interior of the U-shaped support area.
A holding clip made of hard/resilient plastic, is also known in the prior art. This prior clip is made in such fashion that within the U-shaped support area, two short arms are provided which face each other (See West German Patent No. 681 02 462). In this prior device, when a tube is inserted, the two short arms position themselves against the exterior of the tube and thus provide support within the mounting area. This construction is likewise not able to subsequently accept additional tubing.
In view of the above, it is the object of the present invention to provide a mounting device designed in such a manner that highly secure support of tubing, flexible piping, ductwork or cables with different diameters can be achieved and wherein additional tube-shaped elements can subsequently be inserted into the mounting device.